Hellbound
by Frozen Yogart
Summary: When you're bound to the chains of hell there's no escape.
1. Found

**A/N :** _Hello! I decided to start a fic on my current obsession Penny Dreadful! It's a Victor Frankenstein/ OC because he's my favorite character besides Vanessa, and well I know the show is new and there aren't a lot of fics yet but I couldn't help myself. I had to post this! Hopefully you'll enjoy this, and if you do let me know.! _

…_._

''And you found her like this?''

Sir Malcolm's voice was low so low that if you were not paying attention you would have missed it. Vanessa took a break from staring at the fire to meet the curious eyes of Malcolm Murray.

''Yes'' she answered her own voice just as quiet, a gentle brush against the stillness of the silent parlor.

Her eyes turned back toward the roaring fire. This was not how she had expected the day to turn out. Not at all. All she wanted was to take a walk about the familiar London streets to clear her mind, to not think about the nightmares that plagued her, the darkness that surrounded her; she just wanted to walk, but there was really no rest for the wicked.

''What do you reckon happened to her?'' Sir Malcolm's question broke the silence '' She looked bad when you brought her in''

''I dare not think about it'' she answered and prayed the image of the broken girl would not haunt her forever. She was haunted enough as it was.

''Thank God you found her'' Sir Malcolm said ''Lord knows what else would have happened to her if you hadn't stumbled upon her''

Vanessa didn't respond instead her eyes turned back to the warmth of the fire and for a moment she wished she could just close her eyes and forget but almost as if he had heard her Victor Frankenstein chose that moment to emerge from the room they had put the girl in for the young Doctor to heal.

'' I did what I could with the bruises, and, cuts, but…''

He let the rest of his sentence hang unable to finish what they already knew. There was no point speaking of it. It was pretty obvious what had happened.

''Well, then we should call it a night'' Sir Malcolm suggested his face pale, and drained of energy. They had done what they could for the girl and it was too late to dwell any longer on the situation. Tomorrow they could think clearly without the weight of the night upon their shoulders.

Vanessa Ives nodded her consent . She could not agree more.


	2. Awake

Darkness is a dreadful place, dangerous, and unbalanced, and no one knew it better than Vanessa Ives so it was no wonder that she was there when the girl finally awoke three days later.

Her soft, young face was deathly pale and anyone who looked into her eyes could tell that she had stared at the face of death and nearly drowned in its grasp. It was scary but Vanessa could see a bit of herself in the girl she had saved and she didn't know whether to feel comforted at the fact that someone else had seen the darkness, even if it was not quite in the way she had, or feel sad for the young girl who looked to be barely seventeen.

''How do you feel?'' she asked her voice low, and as kind as she could manage. There was no need to jump on the poor girl and frighten her more than she already was.

For a long moment she received no answer but then the girl swallowed and it was clear at her grimace that it felt as if she had swallowed pins instead of her own saliva.

''I feel like I have died a thousand deaths''

The hoarseness of her voice made Vanessa inwardly cringe and she reached over at the bed table and grabbed the glass of water the girl so desperately needed.

''Thank you'' her unused voice was filled with gratitude and she drunk the water so fast Vanessa was afraid she would choke herself.

''Would you like some more?'' she asked when the girl finished drinking and the eager nod was enough answer for Vanessa.

It was no secret that she was not the most sensitive of persons, she had slept with her best friend's fiancé after all that showed just how sensitive she was but this girl, this strange, young girl she had stumbled upon awoke something within her. Something that made her want to take care of her like she should have taken care of Mina. Her best friend.

Maybe this was it. Her second chance at redeeming herself, and her horrible actions .

''Are you feeling better now?'' she asked when the girl finished drinking the second glass and placed it back on the bedside table.

''Yes, thank you'' she answered her voice still a little scratched but definitely better than before.

''What's your name?''

The soft-spoken question was not answered immediately but Vanessa didn't press her. She was still so obviously disoriented after three days of sleep, and she already felt bad sitting here and chatting to her when she should be resting but they had to know something about her so they could help her.

''Daphne'' she finally answered.

Vanessa smiled. ''It's a nice name'' she complimented ''Quite unusual''

Daphne smiled back but it was weak, and Vanessa could see her lips tremble at the mere action.

''Yes, my mother loved anything Greek-related, and, Daphne was one of her favorite names''

''Was?''

''She died when I was ten. Brain tumor''

''I'm sorry'' Vanessa whispered. She certainly knew what it felt like to lose a mother.

Daphne shrugged but it was obvious it still hurt. It was not something that you could forget, and no matter how much time passed losing your mother was a wound that could never heal.

''It's been a long time since then. People move on''

_Yes_, Vanessa thought, _they most certainly do_.

''I'm sorry I have to ask but do you remember what happened to you?''

The subsequent silence that followed her question was thick, and for a moment Vanessa was afraid the girl would go into some kind of panic attack but she soon recovered from whatever trance she was in, and nodded.

''Yes'' she whispered in a broken voice and by the struggle in her eyes it was clear she wished she did not remember.

''I-'' she paused slightly biting her lip as the first tear rolled down her cheek ''I was r-raped''

Vanessa did not want to hear that. She already knew. The ripped clothes and the bruises told them loud, and, clear but she had to know how much Daphne remembered.

''There were three men'' she continued ''They were rough, and they wouldn't stop no matter how much I pleaded. I struggled as much as I could but they hit my head against the wall and I blacked out''

''I found you on the side of the road'' Vanessa informed her ''I knew as soon as I saw you and brought you here. Dr. Frankenstein took care of the bruises, and, cuts. You were asleep for three days''

Vanessa watched as Daphne absorbed all the information and unable to stand the broken look in her eyes she gave her a sleeping pill.

''This will help you sleep, you will feel better when you wake again and you can take a bath''

''Thank you'' Daphne whispered her eyes already drooping ''You saved my life''

Vanessa smiled bitterly. '' No, you saved mine''.

…

_**So here's the second chapter! Thank you sooo much for taking some time to review, follow, and favorite. I'm really, really glad you liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll like this one too. Also, I'm sorry I'm a bit of a slow-poke at updating but I'm having some issues with my computer lately and it's driving me nuts. Anyway let me know what you guys think of Daphne, and her story… **_


	3. Nightmare

'Please'

Her voice trembled with fear as thick tears blurred her vision. This couldn't be happening. Oh, Lord, she was so scared. So helpless. So alone. _Why is this happening to me? _She gasped as another blow hit her face with such force she wouldn't be surprised if her jaw was completely disconnected from her chin.

'Please' she barely heard her voice over the rush of blood hammering in her ears 'Please stop'

''Daphne''

'Please don't do this''

''Daphne, you're having a nightmare''

''Please I don't want to die''

''Daphne, wake up you're not there anymore''

She barely felt her brows converge in a frown at the somewhat familiar voice but she was so lost in her nightmare it was hard to wake up.

''Daphne, Dr. Frankenstein is here to see you''

''No, please'' she continued to yell through her haze, her mind completely fogged up by fear. There was nothing but pain, and darkness. So much darkness. She had never seen such darkness before. It was terrifying…

''She's having a seizure'' a new voice said ''I'll sedate her and come back when she'll be awake again''

That was the last thing she heard before everything went completely dark, and the pain disappeared.

….

''Daphne, can you hear me?''

Slowly her eyes began to stir, but God knew she did not want to wake up. She was so tired.

''Daphne?'' the familiar voice of Vanessa asked and she swallowed.

''W-water'' she groaned and through half open eyelids she saw Vanessa reach over the bed table for a glass. But she was not alone. A young man who had to be Dr. Frankenstein stood beside her, his arms crossed over his chest, and a professional look made his young face more serious than it should be.

''You're too young to be a doctor'' she said, and watched as his tight lips curved as he smiled. He had a cute smile.

''Yes, I suppose I am''

Vanessa helped her sit up so she could drink without choking herself and she groaned in discomfort as her tight muscles protested at the movement.

The house was eerily quiet and for a moment she wondered if she was still dreaming but the aching discomfort at her back, and, the new addition of Dr. Frankenstein was enough to convince her that this was real.

'' I feel as if I have been lying in this bed for years'' she admitted and placed the empty glass on the table as Dr. Frankenstein sat down on the bed and opened his bag.

''Can you look up for a moment?'' he asked and she looked up at the ceiling while he checked her eyes with the small pen.

''Now to the right'' he instructed and she did as the doctor said. ''To the left,

Now look at me''

Daphne swallowed suddenly nervous but she still did as she was told and looked at him. It was not hyperbolic to say that he had the most magnetizing eyes she had ever seen. They were so young, and blue that she did not want to ever look away but the examination was over so fast she almost groaned as the brief connection broke.

''Your eyes are fine'' he said and took out his stethoscope. ''Can you turn around and take a deep breath?''

Again she did as she was instructed and took a deep breath as the cold stethoscope touched her back.

''What's your diagnoses Dr.?'' she asked when he finished.

''You'll be alright but I would advise you to take it slow until you're completely healed''

''These will help you sleep'' he indicated at the bottle on the table ''Just make sure you don't overdo it''

''I won't'' she promised and watched as Vanessa escorted him outside, and there was nothing but thick silence yet again.

….

_**Quick update! I'm on a roll! Let me know what you guys think of the first encounter, did you like it? I'll try to have the next chap as soon as I can! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this I really appreciate it! **_


	4. Mad

The dark London streets smelled of rain, and mold, but he was hardly one to complain considering the fact that he was covered with blood like the demon he was. God, he hated him. He had never hated anyone in his life as much as he hated _him_. And _he_ had made him. This was his fault no matter how much he pretended otherwise. He had made the beast, and now he was paying the price.

But this was too much. This was not what he had in mind when he made him. He had not intended to create a monster. A monster who hated him, and was hell-bent on getting his revenge by killing everyone he cared about. No this was not what he had in mind at all.

Like a magnet his thoughts turned to Proteus. He was exactly what he'd wanted. He had been perfect, and, he'd cared about him as much as his own family but demons did not deserve to be loved. They did not deserve kindness. Demons deserved to be punished and he was a demon because only a demon would create a monster, and only a demon could hate his own creation as much as he did.

He was a demon and he'd do exactly what demons did. He would kill the monster before he killed anyone else.

….

_**Hello! Here's a little something before I leave for vacation ! It's Victor's pov and I hope I did good. I'll be gone for two weeks and I'll have no internet so no update for a little while but I promise I'll try to have a nice, long chapter for you when I come back! Again, thank you so much for the reviews, and follows, and favorites I really, really appreciate your support. Also I have posted a new story so if anyone's a Legion fan check it out! It's Michael/ OC. **_

_**Wish you all a great Summer wherever you go! **_


End file.
